Talk:The Muppet Show: Season Four
Status: "In Development" or "Unfinished" As much as this pains me to bring up... this was announced over four years ago and no new news or information has been announced or released since (aside from an interview two years ago when Walter cheekily asked Disney to release seasons 4 and 5 of The Muppet Show). Are there any updates on the status of this release? We extended our "one year rule" for in development articles in hopes that it was simply delayed due to the 2011 movie and was still coming... but it's been 3 more years now. At what point do move this to "unfinished merchandise"? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. It's misleading to say that it's In Development. I don't know why no one can dig up info on why they're not releasing it. —Scott (message me) 02:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to agree. Plus lately we've had more and more rumors and people asking us when it's coming out, so it might even help if our page makes it clearer that absolutely no news has come out in years. Personally, I blame the Doug Henning Estate. (Just because.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, at least we know it's not the Star Wars episode that's holding it up. -- Ken (talk) 03:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Disney I contacted Disney yesterday asking about seasons 4 and 5 coming out on DVD. Here is what they wrote back: Thank you for taking the time to contact us. We appreciate your interest in Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. These seasons have not been released on Blu-ray or DVD. Although we do not have a tentative release date set, we would be happy to share with the rest of our team that you would like to have this available for purchase! Your feedback helps us build a better experience for all of our guests and is truly appreciated! To view our release calendar and see what great titles are currently available and coming soon, please visit http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/release-calendar.html Sincerely, Walt Disney Studios Distribution Consumer Relations US and Canada I would recommend others to ask them about seasons 4 and 5. Here's the address to contact then. http://www.disneystudioshelp.com/Contact_Us.html -- User:Rayman29 16:37, December 12, 2011 :Thanks for sharing, Rayman! I've passed this along to the ToughPigs forum where we've been tracking news about the release for years. Hopefully the other Muppet forums and blogs will pick it up as well. —Scott (message me) 21:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What did you request for the the bonus features? — Drillbit Taylor (message me) 2:14, January 05, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey guys, let's keep this talk page about sources for the release of the product. Feel free to follow the TP link if you'd like to chat about it. Thanks! —Scott (message me) 20:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Status: 1 year later This was announced over a year ago at the D23 Expo on September 13, 2009. Nothing is noted as being announced or released since. Are there any updates on its status since then? -- Brad D. (talk) 17:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no... I suspect that now that they've scheduled the new movie for December 2011, they're planning out the merchandise releases to support a build-up towards that date. Even though this is past the one-year rule, I think we should leave it in development, because it's obvious that at some point they're going to release the fourth season... They're just being slow about it. -- Danny (talk) 05:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Like with season 2? ---- Jesse (talk) 12:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I doubt this is "unfinished" but just wanted to see if there was any updates on it since D23. I seem to recall something about someone at Disney saying it was pushed to 2011 (I want to say it was on ToughPigs somewhere) but can't remember the details. -- Brad D. (talk) 12:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Joe at ToughPigs is hearing from Muppet Studios that this is delayed until 2011. It's not official or anything, but they haven't canceled their plans to continue The Muppet Show on DVD. — scarecroe 20:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Latest Somebody really needs to make direct contact with the higher-ups at The Muppets Studio to get them to spill the beans as to why the releases of Seasons 4 and 5 are still getting pushed back! :They basically don't want to put it out yet. Maybe somebody will say something in August at D23. -- Ken (talk) 05:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the 2013 D23 Expo came and went with no new updates regarding the Season 4 DVD. Because of that, now we REALLY need someone to make direct contact with the higher-ups at The Muppets Studio to get them to spill the beans as to why the releases of Seasons 4 and 5 are still being delayed. I want to hope that it's because they're concentrating on Muppets Most Wanted right now, but still, somebody needs to get in touch with The Muppets Studio pronto! -- User:Duke Remington :::We're not in a position to contact Muppets Studio, let alone higher ups. If we find anything new and it's sourced, we'll report it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, sources like ToughPigs, The Muppet Mindset, The MuppetCast and Muppet Central have contacts, yet for some reason, they're refusing to use them to reassure us that the remaining seasons are still in the works for DVD releases! It's also times like this I wish GelflingWaldo was still active with his Muppet Newsflash site. :::::A lot of people have contacted Disney, and all they're hearing is "We have no plans to release the rest of the show at this time." So I would keep an eye on tvshowsondvd.com, because they will be among the first to announce any future plans if anything changes. -- Ken (talk) 02:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC)